


Policy

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Matrix (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was about time for him to pull a little trick on Neo, Smith and their policies. What better way then to make them think that the real thing was an illusion ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Policy

Loki ran a hand through his shoulder length black-hair, he had to be quite honest gotten, absolutely, sick of Neo and Smith's 'policy' regarding himself. Said policy being, "Well, as long as I have you, it doesn't matter if I actually love, insert said other's name, he'd kill me if I told him anyway; you're safer than he is."

_'Thor you had better appreciate this 'community service' you're making me do as penance. He's lucky that this isn't part of it. Ah, speaking of which I am so sorry boys, but there's been an unscheduled change of plans. By doing this Thor cannot say that I am being difficult by only helping in a little area.'_

As he leaned over and picked up the phone, he grinned at the hotel's cream-colored wall. Maybe, just maybe, Thor would come to commend him on the greatest trick he had ever pulled **without** magic. The calls went as normal for him, though very differently for the others.

Yes, it could back-fire horribly, but if it, finally, got Neo and Smith together it would be worth it. _'Maybe I should watch...just to make sure that they don't find out that it's not me too soon, of course.'_

After he turned the heat up a degree or two, he sat himself down in the corner and illusioned it to be empty. Some time passed until there was a knock on the door, when he didn't answer Neo called softly, "Loki ?"

He still remembered crystal clearly the first time he'd met the man...

**Flashback**

Tilted his head to glare up at Asgard, Father and Thor then muttered, "Could you not have just thrown me in prison, Father ?"

_'Of course, Thor just had to have me help the poor people of fake Midgard. I just wonder why they didn't send me to the real Midgard as they are worse off.'_

A warm male voice, "That was really cool, but what the Hel was that ? Who are you ?"

Lowered his own green-eyes to meet the strangers, long-lashed and rather pretty, dark-brown ones. Said man wore a black-robe over black-clothes that showed off a slim body.

Smoothed his own green robes as he awsnered, "I am Loki Laufeyson."

He smiled as the man looked awed, "My name's Neo. Ah, I, err, used to go by Anderson.", Neo's look turned confused, "Pardon my saying so, Loki, but I thought Laufey was your mother, not your father."

That made him laugh, "I assure you, Neo, that Laufey is indeed my father. The skalds somehow thought that Farabuti sounded more masculine than Laufey."

_'Not that liar who called himself my father for years.'_

At those words Neo burst out laughing and asked, "How did they manage that ? Wait, oh, God Loki, I don't want to know."

**End Flashback**

The door opened and the other shorter black-haired man walked slightly in. Neo looked around before closing the door to wait for 'him' to show up. _'This should be quite entertaining.'_


	2. Haste

Neo looked around for the second time, since his code-vision didn't work because Loki wasn't part of the Matrix or Real world, it was always up to Loki to show himself.

Loki had sounded more excited than normal on the phone, and well, he'd been told to show up earlier, so he had. _'Really, why is it so hot in here ? I thought Loki didn't like rooms being too hot.'_

The humidity was making him really uncomfortable, he walked over to lower the heat, but it was, of course, still too hot. Pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor in the close corner.

Turned and wandered over to lay down on the dark-green blanketed bed. Wondered when Loki would show up. Absently started tapping a rythm on his side and managed to half-distract himself. _'He's normally here when I show up, I'm sure he's just checking on those 'other duties' of his whatever those are exactly.'_

Remembered how much it had thrown him off the first time he'd seen Loki use his illusions to look like, and sound like, Smith.

  **Flashback**

They were walking and talking about nothing in particular when he'd looked away for a second. When he'd looked back it hadn't been pale-skinned and long black-haired Loki, but the slightly taller, tan-skinned and short brown-haired Smith looking back at him.

Nearly slammed into a street-light as he exclaimed, "Holy shit ! How'd you do that ?"

A smirk from 'Smith', the dark-drawl was amused, "I am a God am I not, Neo ?"

_'That totally sounds like something that actual Smith would say. Well, except for calling me Neo, but that sounds damned hot instead. Is that a good thing or a bad thing that now not only am I attracted to Loki himself, but also Loki-'Smith' ?'_

Shocked, he reached forward to touch the black-suit's tie; a mere second passed before Loki was himself in a green duster, dark-silver/black shirt and black-pants, again.  

"That is so cool ! Can you do like animals and stuff too, or is it just people ?"

Loki tilted his head the black-hair rippling, "Oh it's not just people, it's rooms, inanimate objects. I can make an illusion of nearly anything and as long as it isn't touched it will last as long as I want it too."

That'd gotten them talking about himself, Smith and his feelings regarding the slightly more muscled ex-Agent. After they'd moved onto Loki and his feelings for his foster-brother Thor.

**End Flashback**

For a bit, he just stared at the ceiling getting worried when Loki still failed to show up. At the knock on the door, he landed on the floor with a thud in his haste. Before he scrambled upright and half-ran to open the door. Sighed in relief as he looked slightly up into 'blue'-eyes.


	3. Reveal

Smith blinked as the door nearly flew open. 'Neo' stared at him, relieved, for a second before he was being pulled into an eager kiss, his hands coming to rest on the pale chest. Fingers dug into his shirt and started pulling at the buttons.

_'Here I thought Loki was excited all those other times. If only it actually was Neo.'_

He scrambled for a hold on the leanly muscled stomach, sliding down to hook in the waistband of 'Neo's jeans, as he was pulled into the room. Seperated to breath and murmured, "You're beautiful.", as the door was kicked closed.

The head shake and blushed reply of, "I am not.", was a very unusual and delightful change. It was almost exactly what he thought Neo himself would have done, except Neo probably would have punched him for calling him beautiful. "You were late, you're never late."

_'Still, that is one of the nice things about Loki, I can pretend it's the real thing and won't get kicked in the face for saying what I really think.'_

Slowly, he slid a hand up to run it through the messy black-hair. It really was amazing just how many illusions Loki could keep up at once. After a brief kiss, he answered as he shrugged out of his shirt, "I was a bit busy, I didn't mean to worry you."

Deeper kiss as he was turned and pushed onto the bed as 'Neo' straddled him. Neo and Loki were a lot like gazelle - pretty, slim and too good for their own good. Except whereas Neo was also too good at fighting, Loki was far too good at fucking along with mimicking Neo at the same time.

A soft sigh as 'Neo' settled beside him, then there was a laugh from the corner. Looked from the corner to Neo to the corner and back again. Loki sat in the corner smirking at them, "Well, well, look at this and you two didn't kill each other after all."

Both Neo and himself stared at each other, before they for some reason, perhaps it was the absurdity of having what they actually wanted at the same time, burst out laughing at the same time.

One of them gasped, "I...should've known your 'acting' was too good."

Neo buried his face in his shoulder to finish laughing, "Y-you gotta admit...he ain't known as a trickster for nothing."

"I know, but it's settled once and for all isn't it ?"

"Well, you can't say it was straightened out can you ?"

Ran a hand over the messy black-hair, then shook his head, "No, no you can't. Shower ?"

"Mmm, later, I'm tired. Where'd Loki go ?"

Once again Loki had either illusioned himself out of sight or had actually left this time.

_'Going to try and find that Thor of his no doubt. Good luck and thank you, Loki.'_


	4. Home

Loki though he was glad to finally be policy free sighed as he walked along. _'Now that I've helped Neo and Smith if only I could help myself.'_

Distracted, he walked right into Thor, whose arms wrapped around his back, and then gently laughed at him. "Are you quite all right, Loki ?"

For once confused, he blinked into the blue-leather and metal-plated chest, looking slightly up into long blond-hair, beard and bright-blue eyes. That was something he'd liked about Smith, how similiar his and Thor's eyes were in color.

"H-has Father said if I can I come home yet ?"

A tanned, calloused hand moved and cupped his cheek, "Of course **you can**. Father just wanted you to finish helping your friends first."

Could not even muster a half-hearted attempt at scorn, "They are not my friends, Thor, they were just too stupid to find themselves without my help."

That got a brilliant smile and a faint chuckle out of Thor who then looked up and said, "Heimdall, if it pleases you ?"

The only thing he truly noticed during the Bifrost trip was Thor's stroking his cheekbone.

Startled as suddenly Heimdall's voice interrupted them, "Welcome home, I for second am proud of your great change, Loki."

His gaze moved from Thor, across the golden clock-work chamber to its dark-skinned and golden-armoured guardian, "Well, if you are second, Heimdall than who is the first ?"

Father's voice, "I am, I apologize for my lack of actions towards you. When Frigga first told me that you had unconsciously cast an illusion of me when you were only three, I was **so proud** of you that I didn't know what to say. I am ashamed to say that streak of not knowing went on for too long a time, but let me finally say this - I am very proud of you, Loki **Odinson** and I always have been."

_'Laufey of Jotunheim may have been my birth father, but Odin of Asgard is my true father.'_

Moved away from Thor to stand in front of the white-haired and bearded man. For a moment after Odin opened his arms, he hesitated then hugged the only father he'd ever known.


End file.
